petefriendrpcrapthingfandomcom-20200213-history
AMAZING DREAMS!
''Amazing Dreams ''is an upcoming Amazing Game, which takes place in the Dreamrium Village after the events of ''Amazing. ''After you beat the Host, the Host kicks you out of the tournament. You'd want a better challenge INSTEAD of a challenge where you beat 116 rounds and then get kicked out. So you'd decide to go to.. The Dreamrium Tournament. Yes, this takes place in a Japanese DISNEYLAND! New Elements? Um... I need ideas. Post in comments! Three can win, and those will be put in a specific tribe. Contestants Pete: Glitch, Floran, (pretty much is like Plant to me) Hyotal, and Chaos Felted: Rift and Spirit Tribe Changes Tidalswampsnow -> Splash Mind Scorchforge -> Warm Pastel Terraterra -> Terra Fixers Moonshade -> Tenebrae Nightmare Glimpselight -> Lux Dreams Element Changes If you know the elements... then some elements are going to be renamed just to not make it quite boring. Water -> Aqua Poison -> Toxic Ice -> Freeze Fire -> Scorch Air -> Breeze Steel -> Alloy Earth -> Terra Wood -> Flora Opponent Order # Dumb Dumb: Dumb Daddy Do, Dumb Daddy Do! # Popdiamo: ...what on earth? Why would you make a series 2 named that? # Wink Wink: He cheats in staring contests by getting close to people. SEE HOW WELL YOU CAN DO! # Series 2 Dop: ...again, why would you make a series 2 named that? # Flighty: ...Okay, first question is why did he make a cameo in the last game? He was staring so closely at you, IT'S LIKE HE'S GOING TO ATTACK YOU. # Volcanoloid: HE LAVAS YOU! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! # Inky: We should give credit, shouldn't we? # Flash-Pew Lighty: She wanted the name Flashbang Lighty, but... NOPE. # Disguise Greeny: I said THAT WE AIN'T ALLOWIN' GJINKAS IN HERE. # Twisty: OOH, THAT CARTOON IT MADE WANTED TO BEAT HIM UP! # Bob The Builder: Do you think he'll ever fix this? # Dora: Do you think she'll say we're bad guys just because we destroy opponents? # Tinseglace: He has the strategy... TO MAKE EVERYTHING HAVE TINSELS ON THEM! Besides, he's Frostbite's cousin. # Middle Guy: He always interrupts in a minute of a battle. THIS GUY HAS TO STOP! QUICK! DESTROY IT! # Movitheat: Core Memories? You got it. Moving Theaters? Yep, megawatt a concept. Disney? Did you mean: Destroy? # Geared Levo: Literally he's GEARED UP. RUN. RUN LIKE SANIC. # Vevoga: Works at Vevo every day. Jealous because it's loud? # Rollerglade: Not only the strongest slasher, but also the fastest rollerskater. # Bankmoney: Coins rule EVERYWHERE around him, even if you deduct points. I MEAN, HE SCORES AN EXTRA LIVE EVERY 100 POINTS! # The Dog of Light: Shining Bright in Dreamy Summits, he guards it... 10 times stronger than ANY DOG! # Hack Frost: "Ohhhhhhhh Harley! Where are you?" # Greeny V3: NOW YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! # Ads!: Commercials? ADS? Blame this one when you go on YouTube and YOU HAVE TO WATCH OVER 9000 ADS. # Eyeyeye: It's a more tough WINK WINK, THIS TIME HE NEVER WINKS. # Contestant #25: Okay, a downgraded X-tester. WHAT. IS. THIS. # X-Cell-Ent: The best tournament I've ever saw.